The Hood and the Raven
by FireSharingan359
Summary: It had been twelve years since Jason's death. Now with his return to Gotham Jason has come to kill the Joker. However running into familiar faces Jason finds it to be harder. However not even the woman he loves Raven from the Teen Titans can stop him. Jason has to be strong before the crazy clown hurts someone else or worse... Raven herself. Jason will not stop until Joker is dead.
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone welcome to the first chapter of my story be sure to follow and fav if you want to see more. Sorry if i missed some mistakes. I went back and edited but not sure if it turned out perfect. Anyways enjoy.

Chapter One: The Return Home

The red and black sports bike roared as it zoomed down the highway, the bike roared powerfully as a man on top steered it skillfully. The man had a strong build, a leather jacket covering his muscular shoulders, he wore a red bikers helmet, his hard jade green eyes were invisible in the visor of the helmet, and his jeans were form fitting and comfortable. The man on the bike however was far from comfortable.

Jason Todd was returning, finally after twelve years of traveling the globe and training he was returning home. However Jason wasn't very happy at the idea of going home, sure he missed Gotham for some crazy ass reason that he had no idea how to explain, but he didn't miss him… Batman, Bruce Wayne, his adoptive father, billionaire playboy, etc… Jason was not looking forward to seeing him again.

Granted Bruce Wayne wouldn't know it was him; after all Bruce thought he was dead. Not that Bruce was wrong, Jason had been dead, but then he had been resurrected by the League of Assassins and it's leader Ra's al Ghul, it had been fifteen years since that day, Jason was now 27 year old man with plenty of combat experience and well… Jason would like to think that he was on his way to surpassing the Bat, of course not that he'd underestimate him. After all he would soon be his enemy.

As Jason passed a large sign that read "Now Entering Gotham." Jason let a small smile grace his lips, even if this homecoming wasn't where he really wanted to be right now, or the fact he didn't want to see Bruce, he'd rather be somewhere else, seeing _her_. Jason was actually glad to be home after so long.

"I'm back Gotham." Jason muttered as he thought of some old memories, training with the Old man, meeting the titans Dick had been so proud to train and lead, meeting Raven… his last wonderful night with her, however they all faded out and ended with the high pitched dreadful laughter and the familiar pain of getting hit with a crowbar. Jason was here with one goal in mind, one person he wanted to kill.

"I'll free Gotham from that bastard that I promise." Jason growled. "I'm back to do what Bruce won't."

Raven POV

Raven sat in a meditation position deep in concentration, she could sense everyone else in Wayne Manor, they were all asleep, the Teen Titans… well okay they hadn't been called that in years, now they were just known as the Titans were all asleep. Dick, and Kori slept in the same room, she as empath could feel warmth and love coming from the two, but it was always like that.

From Garfield's and Terra's room Raven could sense happiness, warmth, love and humor, Gar was probably having some sort of funny weird dream, and Terra was probably happy to be in his arms. Victor she could sense in the batcave, he was concentrating deeply, probably working on his car. Bruce was there as well, she could sense a rare fondness coming from the man that she could barely ever sense from him, she knew he was glad that they decided to come here to vacation.

They had needed a break from Jump City, from being the Titans so they had come to Gotham, Dick had a reason for this.

"Bruce's manor has everything from a bowling alley to a swimming pool." Dick had said with a smirk. "So we can have fun and do some patrols on Gotham to stay in shape."  
While everyone had been irradiated that this vacation wouldn't be just about fun, after all it was very unlikely two weeks would make the Titans fall out of team shape. However they had all known it was the best they were going to get out of Dick so they let it be.

Raven could remember the day the Titans had been formed, the Justice League after meeting each and every one of them individually decided it would help them if they were brought together, they had hoped it would teach them to control their powers, and give them a new family, as so they had assigned twenty year old Kori, and Twenty one year old Dick to lead them.

Raven, had been fifteen, Victor, seventeen, Gar, fourteen, and eventually when Terra joined a year later she had been sixteen. Raven had found herself getting happier and happier as the years passed working with them, she had found a new family, Dick treated her like a younger sister, and Kori did the same, the rest of the team were all siblings to her as well, each one could understand her in some way.

However when Raven met Jason… her heart stopped at the name then began to beat faster as she remembered the wonderful times she had had with him. Before he was killed by the Joker… she hissed involuntarily with rage. She concentrated for a second putting her emotions back into a neat line and exhaled deeply.

There was no mistake, she hated the Joker for taking Jason, Jason had understood what it meant to be alone, and had gone through stuff she could relate too. Despite his rough angry personality he was also kind and gentle to the people he cared for. She had loved him, she knew that, she still did, however he was gone and there was no bringing him back.

She smiled sadly as she remembered the night she had met Jason…

Flashback

 _Raven sighed in relief as the Titan Flyer landed on the Manor field, they had been flying for hours, she recognized Dick's father the Batman standing there in a suit and a stony expression on his face. But Raven sensed a small tinge of joy flow from the man as he stared up at the flyer._

 _Raven took a second to study the Manor and was impressed, to be honest it looked like it even had more room then Titan's tower, and that was definitely saying something, since Raven had yet to even explore all of the floors in the Tower, the Manor itself was almost humble looking for a mansion with tall but inviting walls and warm lights lighting the small garden around the Manor, it was impressive but warm and humble at the same time… it was completely weird._

 _Dick had decided to go back to Gotham for a while, recently there had been a mass breakout at Arkham and the Titans had refused to let him go alone, they had left the city in charge of new member Terra, little did they know at the time how big of a mistake that would be._

 _Standing next to Bruce was a butler that Raven knew was Alfred, Dick had talked a lot about Alfred's unbeatable doctor skills, and cooking skills, apparently Bruce had even taught Alfred Martial Arts, in case the manor was ever attacked._

 _The cockpits hissed open and Raven and the Titans climbed out of the Cockpit.  
_ " _Bruce." Dick greeted warmly stepping towards the man and pulling him into a hug which Bruce returned with a smile. "It's good to see you."  
_ " _Yes it is." Bruce agreed then when Dick pulled back Bruce studied the team out of habit. His eyes scanned them all taking in their toned physiques and gauging each Titan picking out each and every one of them._

 _Bruce's eyes seemed to be almost gazing into their soul, Dick who was obviously used to this had ignored it and embraced Alfred. Dick then stood in front of his team and glanced around looking confused._

" _Where's Jason?" Dick asked looking confused. Bruce stiffened before glancing back at the Manor, Raven sensed annoyance coming from the man._

" _We had a little… disagreement." Bruce explained carefully. "My guess is he's probably in the Gym."_

" _Bruce." Dick scolded with a roll of his eyes. "I told you that using the methods you used on me won't work on him. Jason's a different person, you have to reach him a different way."  
_ " _I'm guessing you're an expert on reaching people now?" Batman said with a small smirk as he studied the team. "Each of them look like they'd take a bullet for each other based on their stances, and it seems like some might have."_

 _Dick smiled proudly then faced the team giving them a reassuring smile.  
_ " _Well what can I say?" Dick said. "I learned from the best. They're all unique but they work together flawlessly."  
_ " _I see." Bruce said then turned his eyes to the team who were waiting anxiously. "I'm Bruce Wayne, and you all are?"_

 _They had already met Bruce once but it had been as the Batman, not as Bruce Wayne.  
_ " _I'm Garfield!" Gar was the first to speak to no one's surprise as he grinned warmly. "Or Beastboy, gotta say sir it's an honor to meet you!"_

 _Bruce smiled and nodded before glancing at Kori. "So this is the lovely lady my son's engaged to?" Bruce said fondly with a small smile. Kori blushed and nodded stepping forward.  
_ " _Yes sir I am Kori." She said nervously. "But everyone just calls me Starfire."_

" _I see." Bruce said then glanced at Cyborg. "Victor was it?"  
_ " _Yes sir." Cyborg said with a smile.  
_ " _You're father has been worried about you." Bruce said with a frown making Victor stiffen. "I'll have to tell him you're well."_

 _With that his blue eyes landed on her. Raven stood still just staring up at him with a bored expression, she could feel caution and curiosity filling Bruce and Raven knew why, after all she was the most powerful out of all the Titan's._

" _Hello." Bruce finally greeted. "Raven."  
_ " _Bruce." Raven replied back politely. "It's an honor to meet the real you out of the mask."  
_ " _Thank you." Bruce said then turned to Alfred. "You mind showing them all their rooms?"  
_ " _Of course Master Bruce." Alfred said and led the team inside while Bruce told Dick and Kori they needed to talk._

 _When they entered the Manor everyone took the time to stare around the impressive house. Raven was the first to notice him, he was sitting on the top railing studying each of them with a feeling of curiosity coming from him. He had one leg hanging from the railing and the other was propped up and his arm longed on his knee, his poster was casual, carefree._

 _That's when their eyes met. His dark green orbs scanned her purple ones, he seemed surprised she had noticed him then his eyes scanned hers and she could sense another twinge of curiosity and then… sympathy? It took her a second to realize why he felt that way. His eyes had a hint of sadness that most people wouldn't have noticed, except her, the reason being she had that same look in her eyes all the time._

" _So the Teen Titans." His voice came out with a hint of humor, though his voice was hard and angry sounding. "Gotta say I thought you all would look different."  
_ " _Ahh Master Todd." Alfred said as the Titan's eyes snapped to Jason Todd each surveying the new Robin._

" _Hey Alfred." Jason said a hint of warmth filling his voice. Jason stood his back to them on the railing, he was wearing a dark leather jacket that wore a red bat symbol on his back. He wore jeans and black sneakers and she could see already the impressive toned muscles through his clothing._

 _He was the new Robin it was expected to have muscles but Raven had never taken the time to study them before, but for some reason she couldn't take her eyes off his broad shoulders. She definitely could say he had more muscle than any of the other Titans except Dick, but it wasn't overly ripped either, it was a toned hard muscle that would increase his strength and keep him agile._

 _Jason did a backflip off the railing twisting in midair to land gracefully beside Alfred facing them._

" _I think I got this." Jason said with a smirk then pointed at each and every one of them naming them off._

" _Beast Boy." Jason said pointing at Gar. "Cyborg, and Raven." He pointed at Victor then her with a smirk._

" _Well it's not that hard." Victor said with a smirk. "Did that fact that I'm part robot tip you off?"  
_ " _Something like that." Jason said with the same smirk edged on his face. "Where's dear old Papa Bats?"_

 _Raven's eyes widened at this crack, she couldn't help the small smirk that faded instantly however Jason noticed a small grin etched his face as he smiled at her._

" _Master Bruce is discussing the recent events with Master Dick, and Miss Kori." Alfred informed Jason.  
_ " _Oh right." Jason said with a nonchalant shrug. He turned his eyes on me.  
_ " _Bruce tells me you could level a city if you wanted too." Jason said looking at her curiously. Raven frowned as Beast Boy and Cyborg stiffened.  
_ " _And?" Raven asked with her usual monotone.  
_ " _Well it just doesn't look like you could." Jason said with a frown. "I didn't expect a beautiful girl, I expected a tall dark angry chick." And that was how Raven threw Jason out a window._

Present

Raven smiled as she remembered that day, she had no idea at the time how important Jason would become to her. He had spent that next week constantly by her side, she had tried to avoid him, his arrogant attitude had annoyed her, then he had saved her, taking a bullet to the shoulder that definitely would've killed her. She had been careless and Jason had taken the mistake for her.

After that Raven slowly got to know him and realized they did have a lot in common, sure they were different people really, Jason was brash, arrogant, and an ass. Raven on the other hand was quiet, reserved, and had a sarcastic demeanor about her. But they both grew up alone, losing their parents, well in Raven's case just her mom, to her her dad didn't count, then before Jason died, he like her knew what it was like for a parent to betray them.

After all it had been his mother that had lured him in a trap so the Joker could kill him. It enraged her to remember it, but his mother had died with Jason before Batman, and the Titans could get to him.

Raven and Jason had spent six months with Jason, dating him had taken all the Titan's by surprise but they had been happy for her. Jason had kissed her the night before he died, it was there first kiss, as Raven at the time was really scared of being held or touched physically, all the touches she had ever felt had been painful and deadly, but Jason had kissed her gently and positively, her lips still tingled at the memory.

Then after that wonderful night falling asleep in his arms, Jason had left and disappeared to track down the Joker, Raven should've seen it coming, that night before she had sensed sadness and regret, but when he had kissed her, joy had filled his system making her forget to ask him what was wrong, she had fallen asleep and Jason had been gone.

Raven had spent years trying to get over it, but she had blamed herself, she had been the last to see him, had felt his negative emotions but just fell asleep and didn't even wake up when he left, Raven had failed him. Pain filled her as she remembered Batman carrying Jason out of the explosion, his body limp and a look of pure pain and rage on Batman's face. Dick had hugged her turning her away from Jason's body, she had spent all night crying in her room.

Then his funeral, she had stared down at him not knowing how to feel or what to do, Raven hadn't meant to cry but she couldn't help it. Jason had understood her, had comforted her even when she was difficult with him, had always been gentle and kind to her, Jason had treated her like she was the best thing in his world, she had been happy, then the Joker had taken him away.

Raven felt tears stinging her eyes and forced them back before opening her eyes, she needed to get out of the Manor, being here was reminding her of him too much, his room was right across the halls from her, and earlier today Raven had peeked inside, Bruce hadn't even touched the room, and obviously had not let Alfred clean it, it was messy, a bookcase filled with comics to the right and a laptop on the desk, his bed wasn't made making the room look like he was still there, and what had tore at her heart the most, the photograph of Raven and Jason, both were smiling, Jason a wide grin and Raven a small smile.

Raven needed to leave. She stood and spread her arms opening a portal to the middle of Gotham, a quick flight around the city would hopefully calm herself, Raven left without hesitation.

Jason POV

Jason had literally just tossed his suitcase filled with his stuff at the door of his new one room apartment before making his to the bed and opening his black duffel bag, inside was his new gear he had custom made himself.

Now it was time for the Red Hood to tame Gotham. Jason scanned his apartment making out the kitchen and the door to the bathroom, a tv sat across from his bed obviously meaning that his bedroom, if it could be called that was the living room, there was no paint on the walls, it was just bricks, the floor was solid wood and Jason as he stared around knew it was a crappy apartment, but he didn't care. It was low profile and had everything he needed. And sense this building was now in his fake name "Jack Huston", and no one lived here but him, it gave him all the privacy he needed.

He had four whole floors, each one a long hallway filled with other apartments, Jason had chose the top floor wanting to get to other rooftops easier. At least here he'd have nothing to worry about.

Not that he wouldn't be careful, he was too smart for that, he'd set up traps along the apartment later, right now it was time to start his hunt for the Joker, the Joker he knew had recently broke out of Arkham again.

Jason knew that Harley Quinn would have a gang and money and weapons waiting for the Joker, in fact Joker's men had been spotted around town, now all Jason had to do was find them and beat the info he needed out of him.

Jason began to lay out his gear across the bed before tossing the duffel bag aside, he pulled on his suit, the suit was designed like Batman's, Lightweight, flexible, and most importantly, bullet proof, he pulled on his suit, the design was silver and gleamed in the moonlight, a red bat gleamed off the armor's chest and he pulled on some matching gloves and black combat boots, Jason then placed his red domino mask over his eyes, he then pulled on his bulletproof leather jacket that was black with a red bat on the back, a hood was attached to the jacket, and Jason then grabbed his favorite part of the whole outfit, his helmet.

The helmet was red with two black eye visors, it had a voice modifier making his voice sound gruffer and an small echo added to it. The helmet itself was a weapon that could if he wanted to explode and still remain intact afterwards, his helmet had infrared, night vision, and a radio hooked into the GCPD wavelengths. It was his greatest tool, Jason smirked as the pulled the helmet over his head and as it reached the rubbed of the upper part of his suit the helmet linked into placed the helmet connecting to his suit making it were only it would come off if he wanted it too, Jason then flipped the red leather hood on his jacket over his head.

Jason then gripped his tool belt, his belt had two holsters for his custom pistols, a back holster for his grapple gun, and several pockets for small smoke pellets, bombs, flashbangs, throwing stars and several different types of ammunition, including, rubber bullets, 32 caliber bullet holsters, explosive bullets, Kryptonite bullets, also a scabbard for his custom make Kryptonite edged knife, the Kryptonite was a just in case precaution though. Jason clicked his tool belt together, then put his custom grapple gun in the back holster, before picked up his large silver knife with the green tint to the edge, he took a second to admire it before placing it in it's scabbard, then Jason with a grin picked up his favorite weapons, his custom made 32 caliber pistols, these pistols had several modifications making it probably the most adaptable gun out there, the pummel of his pistol holsters had four prongs that when stabbed into an opponent could send a shockwave through there body, electrocuting them, it could reach as high as 2000 volts, addition to that the pistols could hold several different kinds of ammo, explosive, 32 caliber, Kryptonite, basically all the ammunition Jason was carrying.

Jason grinned before placing them into their holsters, then he pulled up his red leather hood over his helmet. Jason walked to the window facing the next rooftop and opening it wide then walked back a few steps to get a running start, he smirked, it was time for the Red Hood to send his greetings to Gotham.

Jason charged and dove out the window seal breaking into a freefall as he fell towards the next rooftop, tucking in his knees Jason rolled and came back up on his feet and began to run, he listened to the police reports coming into his ears.

"Reported robbery at Gotham Shipping, gunshots reported, Bane and several armed men have been spotted, Batman will be called, all units proceed with caution." Red Hood heard the transmission and smirked under his helmet, Bane was up to no good it seemed. This was a perfect opportunity for him, After all Bane would probably know where to find the Joker. It was time to get on the trail of the psycho clown.

"They're playing my song." Red Hood growled grappling towards the docks, this was going to be a fun night.

Raven POV

Raven frowned as she witnessed several cop cars heading towards the docks, she frowned floating in midair. For so many cops to go by, it was obvious something big was happening at the docks, the other Titans were all asleep and whatever it was Raven didn't have time to go get them.

She frowned and instead pulled out her Titan communicator, she dialed Dick's communicator, after the third ring Raven saw his sleepy and annoyed expression fill the screen.

"What the fuck Raven?" Dick grumbled as he looked at her, then he seemed to notice she wasn't in the manor, he sat up his senses obviously on alert now.

"Where are you? What's going on?" Dick asked suddenly anxious.

"There are several, and I mean several police cars heading towards the docks." Raven said back calmly. "I don't know what's going on but you might want to get down here."  
"Raven I'm sure the police can handle it-" Suddenly Dick cut off at a loud knock and Raven frowned then looked over at the moon.

Just as she suspected the Bat signal shown brightly.  
"You're going to be needed." Raven said worriedly now. "They're calling Batman." Dick's eyes widened as Batman himself entered his room. Apparently this was going to be a crazy night.

Jason POV

Jason surveyed the situation from across the Shipment main garage building. A large tin structure were Jason knew all shipment containers were stored. Several swat cars and police cars were lined up in front of it. Jason had heard the hostages had been taken and that's why no one had moved in.

"Guess I'll have to step in." Jason said with a smirk. Jason grappled to the building and it's strength sent him up over the roof ledge and he landed on the rooftop with a smirk. There was a large sun window and Jason approached it and glanced down too look in, Jason could see below a bunch of armed men standing around three police officers and… Jason's eyes widened when he saw Barbara Gordon.

Jason's eyes widened then narrowed in pure rage, Barbara was off limits, she was the Oracle, an information giver to Batman and his new pack, she used to be Batgirl until the Joker shot her and paralyzed her. Another crime the psycho had to pay for... Now Bane had kidnapped her and was holding her hostage and Gordon didn't seem to even know, otherwise he wouldn't have been mobilizing swat teams to bust down doors.

Jason knew he couldn't warn Gordon, he didn't want to get his presence known yet, in case one of Bane's idiots spotted him. However that gave him less time, Red Hood Closed his eyes concentrating then looked around the room picking out how to do his attack, he'd need to give Bane a reason to challenge him one on one, first he'd have to get rid of the three armed men guarding the hostages.

Red Hood drew his Pistols then pulled a couple of smoke pellets out of his belt he then turned on his thermal vision. Jason then jumped up over the window his weight crashing down shattering the window with a crash, the men looked up in shock and Red Hood through down his smoke pellets blinding the men outside the smoke to what was going on.

"It's the Bat!" He heard some of the guards outside of the smoke scream, and Jason smirked.

Bane was crazy but he was too loyal to kill his own men, and he wouldn't risk killing his hostages, Jason landed in the smoke and slammed his shock pummel into an armed man turning the volts up to 400 making the man jolt then collapse, Jason with his other pistol fired a shot where he saw the other armed man stumbling and coughing. The man yelped then he heard a thud, Red Hood then jumped and slammed a kick too the last armed man knocking him out cold. He heard Barbara and the hostages coughing until finally the smoke cleared and Red Hood stood in front of the hostages staring at the men who all were pointing guns at him.

Bane stood in the back wearing his usual mask and muscle shirt, Red Hood could see the Venom tubes attached to his back and knew he'd have to destroy those tubes if he wanted to win.

"You're not the Bat." Bane growled glaring at him then noted the bat symbol on his chest. "However you wear his symbol, are you another one of his lackeys?"  
Jason laughed and twirled his pistols. "Hardly." Jason said with a smirk. "I mean after all, does Bat's use guns?"  
"No.." Bane said then frowned. "Then why wear his symbol?"  
"A message to him." Jason said with a shrug. "Anyways Bane, why don't we just get on with this."

"Indeed." Bane said menacingly. "I don't take kindly to people killing my men, I shall avenge them. Men this one is mine, stay out of this."  
"Confident huh?" Red Hood said with a smirk. "Well let's see how long you last on your own."  
"I am fighting you alone yes," Bane said with a smirk. "But in the end only one of us is here by themselves, and believe me that is a mistake. It is time to break you."  
"Let's see you say that with a bullet in your skull." Red Hood shouted and fired eight rounds at Bane, Bane held up his giant left arm the bullets seeming to just hit him and fall off, Red Hood knew this was simply the Venom exposure.

If Red Hood could sever those tubes on Bane's back it would be over. Bane charged over his arm covering his face deflecting the rounds Hood shot at him. Bane then went to tackle Red Hood, Red Hood somersaulted over Bane and fired rounds at the tubes, Bane however knew of his weakness and expected this, he tucked into a roll allowing the bullets to bounce off his chest.

Bane then roared as he grabbed a giant crate and threw it at Red Hood, Red Hood ran forward and slid under the crate firing more rounds, he reloaded as Bane charged him, Bane as Red Hood expected went to grab him again. Hood twisted his guns to hold the barrels and slammed his shock pummels into Bane's shoulders just as Bane picked him up.

"Let's see you handle 2000 volts!" Hood growled as he felt Bane's hands crushing his midsection, electricity vibrated through Bane's body making him shake and roar in pain. He threw Red Hood at a metal crate, Red Hood hit the crate making a large dent and making him groan in pain.

Bane ran forward already recovered and grabbed Red Hood by his helmet.  
"Time to break your skull!" Bane shouted and began to squeeze, Hood roared in pain but reaching in his belt and grabbed three sticky grenades tossing them onto Bane, Bane looked down just as they exploded making Bane fly through the air and drop the Red Hood.

Red Hood groaned at the searing headache and he new no doubt a rib was cracked, but stood looking at Bane, Bane was laying still until he began to clamber to his feet, Red Hood groaned in annoyance.  
"Seriously what the hell?!" Red Hood shouted at Bane. "Can't you just die?"  
"It'll take more than that to kill me little man." Bane growled back. "But I am impressed, you fight well."  
"Yeah?" Hood growled as he reloaded this time switching to explosive rounds, he had an idea, and it was time to end this. "Well hope you enjoy this last show." Red Hood ran forward as Bane charged and swung his massive fist at Red Hood, Hood dodged to the side and rolled out behind him and aimed… Hood fired a round directly at the center of the venom tubes. There was a loud explosion that sent Bane falling forward, green venom spluttered out of his tubes as Bane groaned.

"No." Bane whispered. "Impossible…"  
"No it's not." Red Hood growled walking forward. "Now you sick asshole, tell me where can I find the Joker?"

"Boss!" Bane's men shouted and all leveled their guns at Hood. Hood jumped behind a crate just as Bane's men opened fired. Hood growled in annoyance before pulling out some smoke pellets he threw them through the air at the men and it exploded at her feet making them cough violently.

Red Hood tossed some grenades between the men who all finished coughing just as the grenade exploded injuring and killing some of the men.

"Now you overgrown sick bastard." Red Hood growled walking towards Bane, without the Venom in his body, Bane's body was weaker and human, but the best and most important part for Red Hood, the physical strain Venom put on the body, Red Hood was going to enjoy getting answers out of Bane, he had kidnapped Barbara, that was enough for a slow death in Hood's book, Barbara had been his sister.

Red Hood fired a shot into Bane's shoulder making the already groaning giant roar in agony.  
"You like kidnapping like the Joker right?" Hood growled gesturing towards the hostages. "Well then you should be close to the crazy clown himself. Where do I find him?!" Bane glared at him but said nothing.

"Fine then." Hood said with a smirk. "At least you're making this more fun for me." Red Hood fired two more shots into both of Bane's shoulder making him agian scream with pain.  
"Didn't you say something about breaking me?" Red Hood asked with a smirk. "It looks like you're the only broken one here, tell me where I can find the clown and I'll spare you."  
"I don't even know!" Bane shouted in rage. "Like hell I'd tell you anyways. Torture me all you want, you won't get me the talk, I am a stronger man then that."  
"So because of your pride you're willing to be tortured?" Red Hood said with a laugh before holstering one of his pistols. "Just because of that I believe you about the Joker, but what that means is, I have no more use of you. Time to die scum."

Red Hood leveled his pistol at Bane's skull and fired, the bullet suddenly was wrapped in black energy that Jason recognized instantly with shock, the bullet slammed harmlessly into a crate. He turned around just as armed cops, and swat broke through the door, Red Hood tossed down a smoke and grappled through the hole in the roof he made. Raven was here which meant that Jason had to move.

He landed on his feet with a frown, looks like that lead wasn't worth shit. Red Hood growled in annoyance, to make matters worse he hadn't even killed Bane, the bastard definitely caused more trouble alive then he would be dead. But the Bane wasn't his goal, so Jason wasn't mad about that. The Joker was, and he was nowhere near him, that's what pissed Jason off..

"What you just did was not being a hero." A familiar voice said that Jason immediately dreaded but felt himself smile at hearing. He turned his head and saw Raven standing there, she looked so different then from before, she still wore the purple cloak and black leotard, and belt, but her face had lost all baby fat, she had developed nicely in her thighs and her chest, she looked like a woman.

Jason felt dread and want fill him as he stared at her. Raven's eyes widened as she stared at him and Jason then remembered she was an empath so he regained his composure and turned to look at her.

"Me and you probably have a very different view on heros gorgeous." Jason said with a cocky chuckle. "Raven from the Teen Titans right?"  
"We haven't been called that in years." Raven said nonchalantly as black energy gathered in her hands. "You wearing the Bat symbol and having a grapple gun doesn't make you a hero, the Batman is a great man, he's trained wonderful men and women to wear that symbol and the fact you have the nerve to wear it, to mock the Bat and all his pupils, you'll see no mercy from me!"

Raven unleashed a wave of black energy at him and Jason jumped backwards and flipped off the building, if Raven was here then the other Titans and the Bat couldn't be far behind, as much as Jason didn't want to hurt Raven and gratitude had swept up into him at her speech he knew to get away he couldn't pull punches, he had to get rid of the Joker before he got Raven instead or one of the other Titans, he refused to let what happened to him happen to someone else.

Jason pulled out his grapple gun and pulled himself to another building, pulling out his pistols and pulled out his explosive round carnegies and put in his rubber bullets, he didn't want to even use these but he had to get rid of Raven. Raven had flown after him and a large black Raven formed and launched at him the beak pointed at his body, Jason jumped twisting in midair barely dodging the large Raven before firing four rounds at Raven who raised a black shield, after that she wrapped black energy around a nearby ac unit and sent it flying at him.

"Oh come on Raven." Jason said with a frown jumping on the AC then using it as a springboard he launched up at her toward her and fired two more rounds.  
"You're supposed to be the most powerful Titan and this is what I get?"  
Suddenly Black energy encased his body and sent him flying into a brick wall.

Jason let out a groan of pain as his cracked ribs screamed in outrage, he looked up at her, she was flying down towards him with her eyes pure black and a cocky smirk on her face. Jason knew it was weird but he found her really hot at that moment.

"Okay point taken." Jason said with a smirk standing up. "Unfortunately I don't really have time to play around."  
"Neither do I." Raven growled and sent black energy spikes at him, Jason's eyes widened and he flipped through the air onto another brick building. Jason turned and threw a remote detonated throwing star at Raven. Raven's eyes widened raising a black shield to avoid getting stabbed, however Jason detonated the stars before they could even touch her shield, the force of the explosion caused her to be thrown back, she landed hard on a brick building and Jason stared down at her from his perch from another building.

He heard her groan as she tried to stand however Jason knew he couldn't let her get up, Jason pointed his pistol at her and fired a shot at her neck, the rubber bullet hit her making her yelp as the air in her lungs left her and she lost consciousness.

Jason stared down at her guilt and self loathing filling him, it was rubber bullets that wouldn't be fatal to Raven, however hurting her still made him feel even worse, however if Raven had caught him, and Jason had no doubt in his mind that she could, Jason's mission to end the Joker would be over, and the Joker would hurt more people.

Jason jumped down towards Raven and flipped her on her back, her eyes opened as she stared dizzily at him.

"You're friends are nearby." Jason said nodding in the direction that he could see the Titan's flyer coming from. "I'll let them know you're over here." Jason then fired a shot in the air so no doubt the Titan's or the Bat would hear it.

"Who are you?" Raven wheezed reaching for his helmet. Jason caught her hand her small fingers being engulfed by his large warm hand. He stared down at her and Raven sensed longing and regret feeling the man.

"The hero Gotham deserves." Jason said finally. "And someone who doesn't want to fight you or the Titans… Call me the Red Hood, and stay out of my way."

Jason then chopped her neck hitting a pressure point and knocking her out. He then ran not looking back, pain and regret filled his heart, however he knew this was the only and best way to keep her safe. Jason was a target, he had escaped the League of Assassins, they would come searching for him.

Not to mention the Joker would definitely hear about him, so Jason knew that at this point he was alone, however the thought only made him feel worse.

Chapter End


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys welcome to the second chapter. Thanks to the three reviews. I will answer them all up here.

Guest: I'm glad you like try to keep posting.

JC RH: Yeah I thought this was a cool idea. Glad you think it's awesome.

Saevitia: Lol no it's not a one shot. You will be seeing more. Glad you enjoyed.

Anyways let's get started. IF you enjoy fav and follow to see more.

Chapter Two: Fucking Why?

Jason Todd growled as he dove in the window to his crappy apartment. Rage was built up in his system at what just happened. Fucking why? Why out of all people to run into and have to hurt, fucking why did it have to be Raven?

"Dammit!" Jason roared as he slammed his fist into the hard ground. Jason needed to blow off some steam so he quickly grabbed his duffel bag and attached it to pipe hanging on the ceiling that held what of the broken light fixtures. All that was left in the duffel bag were lots and lots of clothes. So Jason began to use it as a makeshift punching bag.

Jason slammed his fists into the bag thinking of Raven's confused and hurt face. She hadn't known him sure, after all his helmet prevented that, but he had hurt her. Hurt her. Jason growled and he did a spinning kick sending the bag slamming into one of the broken fixtures, the fixture fell and Jason was so angry he didn't notice it till it slammed into his head.

"What the fuck?!" Jason shouted rubbing his head as his brain rattled in his skull. "Why the fuck is that light fixture so fucking heavy?!" Jason in frustration kicked the fixture sending it sailing into the wall and shattering into tiny glass shards.

It then occurred to Jason he was acting like a toddler. So he closed his eyes and began to take deep breaths, counting to ten, and finding his center, tactics that had been taught to him by Raven to help his temper. Jason then slowly opened his eyes and began to remove his gear, left now in his boxers, Jason unattached the duffel bag and pulled out some clothes, to his disappointment, there was no dresser so he just pulled out an outfit and dressed.

"At least I know what to do with Thalia's trust fund…" Jason muttered trailing off, the apartment was shit and needed a lot of work, Jason had actually built a house before, when he went off on his own for a few years to condition and train his body. To also escape and hide from the League, like Thalia had instructed, giving his the trust fund and sending him on his way. So Jason in his spare time had built a house, with instructions and blueprints from a couple of construction workers who had agreed to help him. Basically, Jason knew how to use a hammer and a nail.

Shortly after he had to work for the League again in exchange for his freedom due to them finding him and catching him, Jason had put up one hell of a fight though.

Jason glanced around at the apartment analyzing it and deciding what he needed.

"Need heat insulation installed." Jason muttered feeling the cold winter wind on his back through his shirt. Jason was okay with the cold he had learned to deal with it, but unfortunately that didn't mean he couldn't get sick.

"Also some new plumbing," Jason continued aloud. "I can knock down a wall and build a few more to make a few rooms… Paint the place, new kitchen sink and countertops, new hardwood floors, new roofing, and new windows.." Jason said picturing his project in his head. With that in mind he grabbed a brown leather jacket and his wallet and decided along with buying him sone dinner, he was going to go to the hardware store. He'd begin working on knocking down a wall tonight, after all he sure as hell didn't sleep.

* * *

Raven woke up in the Manor, bandages on her neck and feeling light headed. She hadn't taken that much of a beating, but landing on your back on bricks and getting shot in the neck with a rubber bullet? Yeah Raven was sore.

"Ahhh Miss Raven." She heard Alfred say entering from the doorway, suddenly she heard a groan and looked to her left to see Dick dressed in his Nightwing gear opening his eyes.

"You're awake!" Dick shouted jumping up and hugging her making her stiffen then groan from the pain in her back. "God I was so worried."

"Dick you're crushing me." Raven warned making Dick back off. Dick looked down at her suddenly anger on his face.

"Who was he?" Dick growled rage evident in his tone. "And what were you doing out there by yourself?"

"I think who he is." Another voice said from the doorway. "Is another copycat wannabe vigilante, trying to act like my father." Raven looked over and groaned when she saw him. Damian Wayne, Bruce's blood son and Raven's biggest annoyance. The kid was so cocky and arrogant, and to top it off he had a nasty temper.

Raven would rather had Beast Boy tell her jokes for an hour, then hear another second of Damians babble.

"Get lost." Raven grumbled. "You're giving me a headache."

"Raven who was-" Dick began angrily before Alfred placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I believe that Miss Raven needs so rest." Alfred said in a commanding tone making Dick frown before reluctantly leaving. Alfred placed a tray of food by her bed, it looked like soup and water.

"Eat Miss Raven." Alfred said concern lacing his tone. "Then sleep, in the morning you may tell us more of your attacker."

"Thank you Alfred." Raven said remembering the Red Hood, his literal red hood, and red helmet. His outfit was very intimidating, and she couldn't believe she had lost to a wannabe Bat, that had not only dishonored Batman, but every one of his graduates, including Jason… God how could she have lost.

Alfred had left the room thankfully as Raven felt tears in her eyes. She couldn't even defend Jason's honor. God sometimes she felt helpless, which was saying a lot since she could wrap a city in darkness. Raven sighed figuring she should take Alfred's advice and worry about this tomorrow. She ate her soup quickly drank her water and rolled over to sleep.

"Rae?" Raven heard Beast Boy outside her door and she growled.

"Fucking why?" Raven muttered standing to go open the door. She opened it and saw the whole team looking at her with concern. "I need sleep. Alfred's orders."

"Okay Raven." Cyborg said nodding. "Just checking on you." His eyes were filled with worry, but relief as well seeing her walking around.

"Glad you're okay." Starfire said. "We were worried." Starfire's pure green eyes stared at her with sisterly concern seeming to see into her own soul.

"I'm fine." Raven replied a bit more colder than she wanted. "Now if you don't mind I need some sleep."

"Alright Rae…" Beast Boy said with a frown gripping Terra's hand. "Just call if you need us."  
Raven nodded and closed the door and collapsed on her bed. She remembered bitterly how Jason used to hold hold her hand like that, Raven fell asleep more troubled than before.

* * *

Jason entered his apartment with a sledgehammer, he had asked the man at the Hardware store to deliver the rest of the building supplies too his apartment, since his motorcycle couldn't handle the wood, wallpaper, paint, windows, countertops, toilet, heat installation, and walk in shower he had all bought. Jason was going to turn this shitty apartment into a sweet house suite.

Jason smirked turning the the wall that he planned to tear down. It would make his apartment twice as big. Jason smirked at the wall then pictured the Joker's evil face on the wall before slamming his hammer into the wall. Jason began to smirk as he pictured the Joker screaming as he began to beat down the wall.

Sweat poured down Jason's back as he continued to beat away at the wall, breaking brick after brick until with a extra hard swing his hammer struck through the walls with a crack leaving a big hole. Jason smirked, that was easier than he thought it would be. Jason frowned his eyes narrowing suddenly as he suddenly threw the hammer behind him at the presence he had detected.

The hammer hit the wall with a crack as the feminine figure dodged it with ease, the figure chuckled her voice all too familiar.

"Good to see you kept your reflexes up." Talia Al Ghul said with a proud smirk. "You'll need them with all the enemies you face here."

"Thalia." Jason muttered straightening. "You here on League business to kill me… Or?" Jason trailed off deciding to let her finish that sentence. Thalia didn't answer at first making her way to wear his gear was and she began to fold the leather part of his armor and put them in Jason's duffel bag.

"You ought to take better care of your own gear." Thalia said with a disapproving frown. "Throwing your armor and tools on the floor like toys, I know I trained you better that that."

"Sorry." Jason said walking over to wear his sledgehammer was and hefting it on his shoulder. "I needed to let off some steam and forgot about it."

"Steam?" Thalia said with a frown studying him. "Don't tell me you already ran into my beloved?"

"I haven't met the Batman yet." Jason said with a shrug. "Just ran into the Titans on the way back here."

"The fact that you alluded their capture is impressive." Thalia said with shock evident on her face. "What with Nightwing and all five members."

Jason frowned looking away. He knew she was gauging him for a reaction, she had always been able to tell when he hide things from her. However Jason decided it would be better if she didn't know about his past with Raven. It would cause way to many problems for Jason to deal with.

"I managed." Jason replied in a nonchalant tone as he turned back to the wall he was breaking down.

"Have you eaten?" Thalia asked already however knowing the answer as she pulled out a bag of food she had brought with her.

Jason smelled the food immediately his mouth watering. Even though the League were trained killers, the majority of them also made genius cooks, that could probably give the best chefs in the world a run for their money. Jason would know, after all he had been taught how to cook by Thalia, however there was one person who would always cook the best in Jason's book, Alfred. Jason missed Alfred's meals a lot, the man was a amazing chef, way better then the League if he was honest.

"That for me?" Jason asked setting down his hammer and walking towards her. "Is it poisoned?"

"I'm not here to kill you Jason." Thalia said with a roll of her eyes. "Father doesn't want you dead, after all you left the League with permission, so why would Father call for your death?"

"The guy never made sense." Jason pointed out taking the food from her. "If he suddenly decided I'm a threat for whatever reasons, I'd probably be targeted."

"Rajul Mayit." Thalia said Jason's League name Dead Man with a smile. "Ra's al Ghul, does not seek your death nor will he ever, he instead would want to have your services again."

"Yeah no thanks." Jason said with a dismissive wave of his hand. "While I do agree with the League's methods, not really a team player type of guy."

Thalia frowned at Jason. "That type of attitude will get you killed." Thalia pointed out but handed him the food. "Why do you think my beloved even took a Sidekick?"

"Human shield?" Jason asked bitterly with a roll of his eyes.

"Jason!" Thalia shouted slapping him making him wince then glare at her. "You know that beloved does not think that when he takes boys in! Do you think I thought that when I saved you?"

"No." Jason said with a growl at her as he sat down to eat. He knew the real reason why she had saved him. It was a way to hopefully get into Papa Bat's pants, but if Jason said that, he'd be liable to get his tongue cut out.

"Good." Thalia said with a smirk before reaching into her jacket and pulling out the real reason she came. A yellow folder that she slid across the table for him to take.

Jason didn't say anything, he knew what it was, what she wanted, it was his next target. Jason decided to ignore her for now, he didn't want to look at that yet. He ate slowly enjoying the food, he finished wiping his mouth with a napkin before glancing at her, her eyes were narrowed in annoyance obviously not pleased with his stalling.

Jason opened the folder and looked down to see the newest asshole that had pissed the League off, Jason's eyes widened when he saw a familiar Black Skull glaring up at him.

"Black Mask." Jason muttered anger coursing through him as he glanced up at Thalia. "What took so long for the League to finally decide to intervene with this bastard, he does human trafficking and child porn, he should've been killed years ago."

"Ra's Al Ghul didn't deem him a threat until now." Thaila said with a dismissive shrug that made Jason want to strangle her.

"What happened did he send a naked child to Ra's doorstep?" Jason growled angrily. "Then Ra's decided, "Hey maybe this guy is bad news!"?"

"Jason this is your final warning." Thalia growled. "You will not insult the ways of the League in my presence."

"Whatever." Jason muttered with a shrug. "Was planning on taking this guy down anyways. So consider him dead."

"That's very pleasing to hear." Thalia said with a smile. "I will return in a week's time for his head, do not disappoint me." With that Thaila stood and left out the door. Jason watched her go and frowned irritation and anger filling him.

"The minute I finish remodeling this apartment I need to set traps." Jason muttered, Jason then picked up his hammer and began yet again to swing his hammer at bricks, Jason wouldn't stop till early morning.

By the time he was finished knocking down the wall he was exhausted and he collapsed on his bed, glazed with sweat and his muscles slightly sore. Jason briefly wondered how Raven was doing before he passed out.

* * *

Raven awoke the next morning feeling much better, her powers having healed the bruises on her back and the large welt that had been on her neck thanks to the rubber bullet.

It was insulting that some wannabe Batman took her out with a rubber bullet, she could destroy whole cities! Then again the man whoever he was, was highly trained and skilled.

It was almost like fighting the Batman himself, almost, this guy however was more aggressive and stronger, Raven had sparred with the Batman before and knew Batman hit hard, but the guy last night, punched like a mallet, if Raven were to compare the Batman to this Red Hood, she'd say that Red Hood was physically stronger.

Of course Batman was more skilled and smarter, Raven could tell this guy was skilled and smart but he was obviously a more physical fighter.

Raven decided to forget about him for now standing up and walking from her room, she made her way down the stairs to the main hall and walked towards the kitchen smelling the familiar wonderful scent of Alfred's cooking.

Raven entered the kitchen to see Dick, Kori, Victor, Garfield, Terra, Damian, Bruce and Alfred all around the table, Alfred passing out food to the others and unlike the usual cheery conversations that frequently went on during breakfast everyone was dead quiet and Raven knew why.

This Red Hood was a new Vigilante in town, and he's leaving his victims dead. Worse of all he was wearing Batman's symbol, that made everyone on edge and angry.

"Ah Miss Raven." Alfred said with a smile making everyone turn to her with relief on their faces. "Good to see you awake, are you hungry?"

"Yes Alfred, thank you." Raven said politely, to be honest Raven was finished, all she had to eat after getting the crap beat out of her was soup. Plus her healing powers always left her a little drained.

Alfred nodding leaving the room and Raven took a seat next to Kori who was sitting next to Dick, at the head of the table Bruce staring at her with his usual piercing gaze.

"So Raven." Bruce said his voice deadly calm, and Raven knew Bruce was the most angry at her attacker. "I think it's about time you told us more about your attacker."

Raven sighed leaning back in her seat thinking back to the unique skills and the way he moved and fought.

"He was strong." Raven said finally. "A good marksmen, a quick thinker, strong reflexes and quick movements, to be honest he reminded me of you Bruce."

Dick and Damian stiffened but Bruce remained calm.

"So you think he's as skilled and as trained as us?" Bruce asked curiously his voice having and edge to it.

"He's good alright." Raven muttered. "I can tell he's physically stronger than you Bruce, but as for skilled and trained, he's just as trained as you, and just as skilled, he even was analyzing me like you do in a fight."

"So he's dangerous." Dick muttered placing his chin on his fingers looking ahead thoughtfully.

"Wait so we're hunting down a Batman that uses guns?" Garfield said looking nervous. "That sounds really dangerous."

"Please." Damian said with a snort making Raven roll her eyes at his arrogance. "He wouldn't stand a chance against me, much less father. He might stand a chance against a disappointment like Raven, but me? Please." Damian smirked at Raven who causally flipped him off while taking some food from Alfred, who's eyes narrowed at her.

"Sorry Alfred." Raven said before digging in ignoring Damian's glare.

"No Damian." Bruce said sternly his voice making Damian stiffen then glare at Batman.

"Raven's always been good at analyzing her opponents." Dick said warningly to Damian. "If she says that he can go toe to toe with Bruce and I, then well it's best to believe her and proceed with caution."

"Which is why none of you are getting involved." Bruce said looking at the Titans pointedly. "I'm going to call Tim get him to come back, Dick, Tim and I will handle it, no one else." His tone was final with no room for arguing.

"Father that's absurd!" Damian growled standing up. "I will not sit on the sidelines while you kill a wannabe Batman."

"A wannabe Batman that's better then you." Raven muttered making Damian glare at her.

"Damian end of discussion." Bruce said standing up. "Now if you excuse me, I need to go make a call."

Bruce left while Dick stared ahead looking irritated and angry. Kori gripped his hand reassuringly.

"It'll work out." Kori said with a reassuring smile. "You and Bruce will catch him."

"That's not what I'm worried about." Dick said with a frown. "This guy just wears Bruce's symbol like it's his own, he hasn't earned the right, he insults not only Bruce but all of his students as well, this guy has crossed a line. He's insulted Jason, and that's enough for a beatdown."

Raven stiffened at Jason's name and felt everyone's eyes on her, no one brought up Jason around her, knowing how it affected her, but Raven wasn't upset, in fact she'd prefer it if someone talked about him, instead of acting like he never existed. And she was in full agreement with Dick, this guy had to pay.

"Dick." Raven said making him look at her anxiously and apologetic look in his eyes. "Get this bastard for me."

Dick's eyes narrowed before nodding.

"Don't worry Raven." Dick said with a nod. "This dude is done for."

Raven nodded and went back to her meal, hopefully this guy would be off the streets by tonight.

* * *

It was three A.M. when Jason stood atop a nearby rooftop glaring down at a building where he knew a bunch of Mob bosses were meeting, Jason knew killing them wouldn't accomplish anything.

If they died someone else would just take their place, that's why Jason had made his mind up.

Instead of stopping crime, he was going to control it. Jason stared down at all the different body guards who were guarding all the entrances. Jason smirked drawing his large knife and one of his dual pistols as he hefted his duffel bag, it was time to introduce himself.

* * *

"Well how about this then?" A fat mob boss named Jack said his smirk widening as he adjusted his tie and tossed two blue chips into the pot smirking behind his hand of Straight . "I'll take two hundred pounds of Heroin and in exchange, I'll give you five of my best prostitutes for you to have for two weeks."

"Hmm." Tyson smiled at the idea of five prostitutes all over his muscular body. "Well that sounds like a good deal indeed but I'll put a wager behind this."

"Oh yeah?" Jack the Mob Boss said with a smile. "What's your take?"

"If I win this hand." Tyson said while the other bosses simply shook their heads smirking as they tossed in their own bets. "I get to keep the prostitutes, if you win, I'll give you the Heroine for free."

"You're mighty confident." Jack the Mob Boss said with a chuckle. "Very well that Herinoine is mine."

"You do realize." Another muscular mercenary said as he stood behind a quiet woman his posture protective, she was short and Asian and looked completely fragile, but they knew she wasn't after all, she was sent by Chinese Triad, that spoke enough about how dangerous she must be.

"That Madam Seersha or anyone at this table could win this hand?"

"Of course." Tyson said with a confident smirk. "That's what makes it interesting." He smile behind his four of a kind certain he would win.

Madam Seersha suddenly spoke in Chinese a brief sentence making the muscular mercenary that protected her chuckle.

"What did she say?" Tyson demanded angrily.

"There is no need for hostility." The protector warned his hand itching to his coat where his forty eight arrested in its holster.

"She simply says that she would like in, and that if she wins she will get the prostitutes and the Heroine, if she lose she will pay you both two million."

"Oh hell yeah." Jack the Mob Boss said with a grin. "I'm in."

The final bets were made and Jack the Mob Boss laid down his straight with a grin. Tyson laid down his four of a kind, and Madam Seersha layed down a Royal Flush.

Both Mob bosses stared in shock at her before Tyson roared with anger slamming his right hand down on the table his left reaching in his jacket.

The mercenary drew his gun in a flash it already pointed at Tyson making him freeze in surprise.

"Now Tyson." The mercenary said quietly. "You may not want to deal that gun in. After all it's the only thing that'll save your life."

"Oh I don't know if it'll save his life." A voice suddenly called from the darkness making the Mercenary turn towards the sound his gun ready looking for the source.

"Guards come in." Tyson said acting quickly and speaking into his walkie talkie but suddenly there was a gunshot and the walkie talkie exploded into little pieces.

"Don't waste the battery on the thing." Red Hood called out from his perch from above with a smirk. "I mean you're guards are dead."

Red Hood reached out and dropped his duffel bag, it landed in the middle of the table making poker chips go flying and the mob bosses jump, one even fell out of his seat.

The mercenary saw him and shot up at him, Red Hood jumped through the air and aimed a bullet, he shot straight threw the Mercenary's pistol making him yelp and drop it.

"Well now that's out of the way." Red Hood called with a smirk. "You mind doing me a solid and opening the bag."

Tyson growled before opening it, his eyes widened when he saw all his guards heads in the duffel bag, Jack eyes widened before he vomited on the floor.

"Now I just took out all those guards in less than twenty minutes." Red Hood said menacingly. "Want to see what I can do in thirty?"

"What do you want?" Tyson asked growling.

"From now on." Red Hood said with a smirk. "I'm in charge. You will release all prostitutes, children, and any other people you may have, and believe me, I'll know if you don't. From now on you can only sell drugs, and two thirds of all profit go to me. If there's any problems with that, I can start the thirty minute timer."

The mob bosses looked at each other and Red Hood pulled out a machine gun firing rounds at the table making them scramble away.

"That's a warning." Red Hood growled before throwing down a smoke pellet. "You're computers will have the bank account you are to transfer you latest payments, don't disappoint me."

With that Red Hood was gone and bosses looked at each other. All except Jack, Tyson, and Madam Seersha decided to listen to Red Hood, Jack, Tyson and Madam Seersha however were out for blood.

* * *

Barbara Gordon sighed as she wheeled herself to the kitchen, she was having trouble sleeping again, and like every night she did in Gotham she would place herself in her chair and go to the kitchen to fix herself something that reminded her of her boyfriend Tim Drake.

Tim Drake whenever she felt down or couldn't sleep would get up and go fix her, her favorite drink, Hot chocolate. She hadn't been able to sleep every since Bane had kidnapped her, he had known of her father being Gordon and had decided to use that to host a robbery.

Then this new Vigilante shows up asking about Joker and nearly kills Bane. She briefly wished her boyfriend Tim would return but knew he wouldn't, Bruce had gone to far and Tim was pissed. Tim hadn't even called her since then even angry with her for helping Bruce.

Barbara had felt ashamed for what she did, after all it had deeply hurt Tim, she had helped Batman find Tim's parent's killer and put him behind bars, turns out the killer had turned out to be Victor Zsasz who Batman put behind bars, Tim had wanted to murder Zsasz but Barbara helped Batman beat Tim to him so he could be put behind bars before Tim did something he regretted.

Tim had been been angry understandably. He left and went to Starling City, which last she heard he had designed himself a new suit with wings apparently and was calling himself the Red Robin. Putting away guys, however since then he hadn't talked to her.

Barbara had respected that and gave him his space, hoping he'd eventually understand and come back to her.

But so far, she had gotten no word.

Barbara opened the fridge sighing as she pulled out milk then closing the door she went to the counter grabbing the Hot Chocolate powder poured her milk, then adding the powder she reached for the marshmallows on the counter, she stirred the chocolate powder and added the marshmallows, then she placed it in the microwave.

"Smells good." A voice said behind her nearly making her jump out of her chair. She turned her eyes narrowing in defiance and anger, this was the second time someone had intruded into her house, she was not going to get hurt again.

To her surprise it was the vigilante from last night, he was dressed in that armor with his hood up and his red helmet gleaming in the moonlight.

"You." Barbara whispered then her eyes narrowed. "I just want you to know you've triggered a silent alarm, Batman and the police will be here very soon."

"If I wanted to harm you you'd be dead already." Red Hood said with a shrug gesturing to his guns. "Guns will always out run the Bat anyday. And as for the silent alarm, I disabled it."

Barbara eye's widened, the alarm couldn't be disabled without the password, how could this guy have known it?!

"Jason." Red Hood said with a frown looking at her. "That password was to easy for your own good."

"How do you know that name?!" Barbara shouted glaring at him in rage.

"Because Barbie." Red Hood said softly making her stiffen at the old nickname. "I know how much you missed me."

"Jason?!" Barbara shrieked in shock she immediately wheeled towards him but in her haste her wheel struck the counter causing her chair to lurch forward throwing her on the floor.

"Barbara!" Jason said moving across the room and gripping her, he brought her up carefully as she stared up at him her hands going for his helmet, needing to know if it was truly him.

"Ow Barbie!" Jason hissed at the uncomfortable feeling of her trying to yank the helmet off. "It's latched into place hold on dammit!"

Barbara ceased her pulling Jason picked her up and set her in her chair gently wheeling it away from the counter and then stepping in front of her kneeling to where he was directly in front of her.

"Jason let me see you please?" Barbara pleaded, she needed to see his face, to know for sure, if her little brother had come back.

"Barbie calm down." Jason said reaching up to pull down his hood then up to his helmet, there was a metal hiss as Jason pulled the helmet off his head, and slowly but surely his face came into view.

It looked different from when he was a kid, no ounce of baby fat left, his face was mature and his lips bore a small rare smile that she recognized immediately, his eyes were covered by a red domino mask, covering his eyes color.

Barbara grabbed the domino mask and pulled it off to see those jade green eyes that she had missed dearly. IT was him, Jason was alive.

Barbara lurched forward to hug him falling out of her chair again but this time Jason caught her with a grunt of surprise.

"Jason!" Barbara shouted sobbing into his shoulder. "You're here. Oh am I dreaming?"

"No sis." Jason said rubbing her hair gently. "It's me."

Barbara sobbed into his shoulder into finally her sobs and grief subsided and she stared up at him and it suddenly hit her, Jason was alive all this time, he was the new vigilante that she was supposed to help track down, and he was here in her apartment.

Barbara slapped him suddenly making Jason frown but then smirk and give a small chuckle.

"Okay I deserve that." Jason said placing her back in her chair gently.

"You asshole!" Barbara shouted angrily. "You've been alive all this time and you haven't come back until now, and when you do you start killing and destroying everything Bruce ever taught you!"

"Tried to teach me." Jason corrected her feeling a little anger crouse through him at her words. "Bruce has always been delusional, if he had killed the Joker right when I was killed, you would be walking, you'd still be the Batgirl!"

Barbara frowned wanting to argue with his logic but he was saying what she had been thinking for years. Not that she blamed Bruce for what happened to her, but after Jason's death she had thought he'd be more than happy to kill the Joker, but it seemed that he held himself back, for whatever reason.

"Listen Barbara I didn't come here to argue or to fight." Jason said standing back up to full height giving her a gentle smile. "In all honesty I missed you."

"I missed you too Jason." Barbara said warmly, then her eyes narrowed. "So has Bruce, Alfred, Dick, the Titans, and _Raven_."

Jason stiffened uncomfortably from her emphasis.

"I miss her too." Jason said his eyes glazing over. "But she can't know I'm alive, neither can the others."

"What are you talking about Jason?" Barbara asked her tone anxious. "Raven deserves to know, so does Bruce, and Dick, they all feel terrible about their death, they've been blaming themselves for years. If they knew you were alive they'd be much better. You need to come home Jason."

"I don't have a home." Jason said quietly bitterly. "Not until I know that Clone is dead, if he's alive and something happens to you again, or Raven, Dick, hell even Bruce, I'll never forgive myself."

"Jason you do have a home." Barbara said angrily before calming herself. "With or without the Joker, it's still your home."

"Barbara I'll come home eventually." Jason promised. "If Bruce let's me after all this, but until I repay my debt, and kill the Joker, the fact that I'm alive must stay between us. I ask this of you Barbara."

"Jason don't make me promise you that…" Barbara said biting her lip looking torn. "I'd have to lie to everyone, Bruce, Dick, Tim, and Raven. She misses you dearly, If I lie to her I'm causing her more pain."

"Barbara please." Jason pleaded. "I know it's hard but I need you to do this for me, you're the only one I can trust… So please, don't tell them. I will on my own."

Barbara sighed looking at Jason before down at the ground weighing her options, it would feel so wrong not to tell Bruce, Tim, Dick, especially Raven, but at the same time she knew it was Jason's secret to reveal.

"Fine." Barbara whispered. "I won't tell anyone you're alive, but I won't hold them back from trying to catch Red Hood Jason, I can't do that, so if they plant a tracker on you and need to know where Red Hood is, I'll tell them."

"That's fair." Jason said with a nod. "I won't let that happen though. Not until the Joker's dead."

Jason leaned down and hugged her tightly, Barbara returned the embrace squeezing him with all her love she could muster, she had missed him dearly, she had missed her little brother, although he wasn't very little now.

"What happened to you?" Barbara asked looking up at Jason worry in her face. "Why take on this Red Hood identity? Where have you been all this time? And how are you alive?"

Jason frowned staring bitterly off into the distance his eyes taking on a sad tint that made Barbara's heart ache, he looked like a man who had seen to much, and done too much, he looked like he just got home from war.

"I don't know how I'm alive." Jason admitted. "As for the other questions, the Red Hood identity is to draw Joker's attention. And before you ask why I'm killing, murders and rapists, let me ask you, do you really need to ask?"

No Barbara didn't, to be honest she agreed murders and rapists deserve to die. But she didn't agree with someone playing executioner. However she knew Jason's intentions were pure and maybe he'd change once he revealed himself to the others, for now Barbara would help him to make sure he stayed alive.

"What do you need from me then Jason?" Barbara asked looking up at him curiously. "You revealed yourself to me for a reason."

Jason nodded looking at her his eyes suddenly serious all business.

"I need you to get me info on this lists of mob bosses I'm after." Jason said passing her a clipboard. "I need to know what they do over the next couple of weeks, I'm sure you can do that."

"That's just easy surveillance." Barbara said with a nod looking up at Jason.

"Also another thing." Jason said making her raise an eyebrow. "I need you to get me all the info you can on Black Mask."

"Okay I can do that." Barbara said with a nod. "Anything else?"

Jason reached in his pocket and held out a phone to her which she took.

"That phone is wired to only call a burner phone I will call you from and take calls from." Jason said nodding at it. "Also if any type of emergency where the Bat family might need my assistance, call me on that phone."

"I will." Barbara promised than her eyes filled with determination. "But Jason if I get you the info for Black Mask, you will not kill him understand?"

Jason laughed at then then looked at her. "Barbie." Jason said chuckling. "I'm not trying to kill Black Mask, at least not now, the only one I want to kill is Joker, the other people I've killed so far just happened to have me catch them before Batman, and I only killed the really bad ones, the ones who I felt should just go to jail I left alone. While Black Mask deserves to die, he won't get out of prison. Not after he goes, he's not as resourceful or smart as the clown. That's the reason I want the Joker dead, because if he remains alive he will kill more.

"I guess I can see that." Barbara admitted biting her lip. "But Black Mask is resourceful too, he could get out of Jail if he wanted."

"Which is why this info you give me will cripple his finances and make it where I can make sure he goes to jail for good." Jason said with a smirk. "I'm going to make sure Black Mask doesn't have any resources left for him to fall back off of, so he can spend the rest of his days rotting in prison."

"Okay Jason." Barbara nodded accepting his answer. "Just be careful, and try not to kill to many people?"

"I'll try not to Barbie." Jason promised. "The people I've killed up till now have been real scumbags believe me."

"Come see me soon." Barbara said with a hopeful look.

Jason nodded then walked towards the living room, Barbara wheeled after him seeing her living room window open.

"Jason wait." Barbara called, Jason turned and she wheeled to him wrapping him in another embrace. "I'm glad you're alive. It was so good seeing you again."

"It was good seeing you too Barbie." Jason whispered returning the embrace. "Thank you for this."

"Of course." Barbara said with a smile. "What are big sisters for?"

"Call me if you need me." Jason said with a smile before attaching his helmet and lifting his hood, he waved at her then dove through the window.

Jason felt good, content that Barbara knew he was alive, It was so good to interact with his old family even if it was just her. For once, Jason felt at peace.

Chapter End

I hope you enjoyed, sorry for a late update, but in my defence it was Christmas, had a lot going on. I'll try to update sooner from now on. Later


End file.
